Randall Flynn
Randall Flynn is the secondary antagonist of Revolution. He was the Assistant Secretary of Defense. His son was a soldier who was killed in Afghanistan a event that greatly affected him. He was portrayed by Colm Feore, who also portrayed Laufey from Thor, The Dollmaker from Gotham, Donald Menken from The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and André Linoge from Stephen King's Storm of the Century. History Upon finding out about the think tanks discovery he agreed to support it so they could use it as a weapon. Rachael was unwilling, but Ben Matheson managed to partially convince her as they needed the money. He managed to gain Rachael's trust by using his influence to push her forward a few places for an experimental treatment that would save her sons life. He had the weapon prepared to be deployed, Ben and Rachael urged him to give them a few more months to test it, but Randall was impatient, influenced by what had happened to his son. He ordered them to use the weapon in the middle east, it worked to well, but it whipped out all the power on earth. 15 years later, he had gained control of the tower, and had kept all the scientists from the think tank under wraps, they still possessed some power due to the pendants. He began tracking them down and kidnapping them. Using scientists such as Grace to fix the tower so he could have full access to it. Following discovering Monroe had gained a pendant and regained power, he decided to go pay him a visit. Arriving, following Monroe once again losing power after the chopper carrying the pendant was destroyed, he offered Monroe an alliance, he would give him all the power he needed, in exchange for the resources Randall needed to track down the Pendants. Monroe didn't trust him, but not being in any position to refuse he agreed. Giving him a dispatch of his troops, which he used to track down Rachael. Realizing it was him, following just escaping from another scientist who was unwilling working for him. She destroyed the pendants, but Randall captured her. She told him she was willing to help him restore the power just not for Monroe. Randall revealed he didn't want her to restore the power, pointing out the damage man had done with it last time, and told his plan was to keep it only in the hands of small group, which he saw as the best way to keep everyone safe. However thanks to the efforts of Miles Matheson Charlie and Aaron, Rachael managed to escape. in the season 1 finale he betrayed Sebastian "Bass" Monroe and he launched ICBM's at Atlanta and Philadelphia, declaring that he was a patriot and then committed suicide after shooting the missile control panel. It is then revealed that Randall was working for the President of the United States. The President depicted at the United States Colony in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba after being informed of Randall's actions, allowing the Patriots to initiate the next step of there plans. Trivia *His name is a reference to Randall Flagg, the main villain of Stephen King's The Stand, which the series draws inspiration from. Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Suicidal Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants